


Single Parent Ric

by anoncitomikolino



Category: DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amnesia, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncitomikolino/pseuds/anoncitomikolino
Summary: Ric but with a baby.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 108
Kudos: 467





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A very old work I did for the Omega Dick Week 2019 (not that old asbdasadh) but where the idea was born.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mostly single drawings adbhajs


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a flashback. And yes Dick is already pregnant by then.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ric has a very revealing dream!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet again but... not exactly how Jason expected it to be


End file.
